


Miracles

by beesp



Series: Where is my mind [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter doesn't hear the end of Steve Rogers's last sentence ("I'd hate to step on your-"). That's what is probably gonna give her a hard time finding closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/gifts).



> This fan fiction takes place a week after Steve Rogers died. You can guess what it's about.  
> I thought about this while I was re-watching "The First Avenger" and I had to write it down, even if it meant having to take a twenty minutes-break from the movie.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT (17.01.2016): I've read the story again and I changed some things - just because English isn't my first language and most times I have to double-check for mistakes.

Peggy actually went there.

It was stupid and pointless, but she did get there. Early. She was wearing her uniform, because the war was still not over and because she didn’t want to be harassed. She wouldn’t have been in the right mood to respond to any interactions with a stranger in a polite manner.

She sat at the counter at ten to eight and she ordered a drink. She should have asked Howard to come with her, but that would have defeated the point, wouldn’t it?

She was surrounded by people and all she wanted to be was alone, away from bright lights and loud music. She wasn’t ready — not even a little bit — to go out and have fun. Maybe coming here was part of the mourning process. It probably didn’t, though. She couldn’t stop looking at the entrance, as if at some point a handsome blonde man could have entered the Stork Club to invite her to dance.

At eight o’ clock she felt so silly. Steve wouldn’t have been late anyway. She should have gone home. She decided to stay instead. She was being an idiot, she knew that, but if there was one person in the whole universe she had faith in, that was Steve Rogers.

She stayed seated on her stool. She kept getting angrier and angrier, as if it was actually Steve’s fault. That would have been a lot easier.

If she had fallen in love with any other guy who showed to be at least a little more selfish, it would have been a cup of tea. She went and fell in love with the man who decided to sacrifice his life so to save an entire city.

At the bottom of her heart she still felt proud: she got the chance to witness such a miracle being born. Steve Rogers brought hope to her life even after he had died.

At the bottom of her heart, yes.

But she kept waking up in the middle of the night; kept waiting for him to storm into the rooms she was in; kept looking for him everywhere. The world had lost the greatest soldier — no, the greatest _man_ \- it could ever hope for. And she had lost the love of her life.

 

When she saw him after all those years, she didn't know what to say. She wasn’t even sure it was really him.

She couldn’t grasp the amount of time that had passed between Steve’s death and that moment. So she cried. And she had a hard time breathing. Eventually she managed to speak and she only had the courage to say to him — it was a miracle, really; these days she was lucky if she remembered her children’s names — “You’re late”.


End file.
